The Traitor
by AnimeRoxs00501
Summary: Kaji Tetsushi. We know him as the good boy that has a bad side to him. Well this time he's showing his bad side to everyone and getting Nina Sakura into a whole lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1: The Smile Filled Reunion

Said From the Point of View of Nina: (Continuation from Manga)

_Chapter One: The Smile Filled Reunion:_

It's been over a year since I've seen him. I wonder... Since I'm not such a bumbling which if he'll still like me. Guess I'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

"Hey Nina.!" Yuta says. Oh how I missed my childhood buddy. Along with him came Sayaka, -his girlfriend who wanted to kill me at one point- and Mito -his awesome big sister.!

"Yuta.! Sayaka.! Mito.! Oh how Nina missed all of you.! Nina's glad you were able to make it.! And right on time to.!" I practically yell.

"So now who are we missing.?" Asks Rio my gray little -now big- kitty.

"Ayu Dear, Hiroki, and Kaji." I sighed. It was a tad unusual for them to be late. Especial upon my homecoming. Not trying to sound self-centered here but it's true.

We waited for another half hour or so. Yuta and Mito both caught me up on everything I missed while being away. But eventually even Yuta became impatient. So he told me, "Hey I have an idea. Why don't you find them using your PC.?"

"Of course.! Why didn't Nina think about that before.?" I said feeling kind of dumb. I flipped open my PC and put in a search for Ayu.

I finally located them at a cafe in the middle of town. The second I saw them I transported myself to their location.

* * *

When I got there I saw him... he was definitely taller. He also had more of a refine, sophisticated aspect to him. I just couldn't stop myself from staring in awe. What broke me off of him was that I heard him yelling. Then I also remember I had been keeping Mito, Yuta, and the others waiting. So I called out, "Ayu Dear.! Hiroki.!"

Everyone's head turned towards me. But the only head that mattered said, "Nina..." Flashing me a smile that left me breathless.

But I managed to say, "Teehee.! It's so good to be home.!"

In an instant his lips were on mine. As he kissed me I remembered how sad and lonely I had felt for those past three years. Sure I visited when it was possible but that wasn't often. Either way nothing could compare to this. I was so happy and I just wanted to stay like this forever. But then Ayu interrupted us and said, "WAIT STOP.! We don't have time for this right now." In my mind I was yelling 'THEN WHEN WILL THERE BE TIME.?'

But she continued by saying, "We've got a problem.! What about her.?" She said pointing to someone who looked... exactly like me.! My jaw opened wide. She looked like me.! Can you believe it.?

I was utterly speechless for a moment or two but I then said in still a surprised tone, "Who.? Me.? Two.? Too much Nina.! Impossible.!"

"It's a fake you... Obviously." Says the most handsome man in the world. I didn't catch anything anyone else said until I heard the "poof"of magic. And then I say that the other me turned into Tess. The little boy who attend Eltoria along with me, and had been a dropout like me. Tess the little boy who looked a little like my love.

We got home shortly -due to the power of magic- and started interrogating Tess. Honestly I hardly payed attention. I wanted this whole thing to be done with so that I could enjoy the rest of my evening with the friends I had missed so dearly.

The next day I had to hurry and prepare myself for school. I found it rather difficult to put one the high school uniform. I was so new to me and complicated. But Mama helped me, well mostly Papa with his magic. Hey I may be a great magician now but it was the morning and everyone is still a little groggy. Even the great Houdini. After I ate breakfast Ayu passed by my house. She and I walked to school. Along the way she told me that I was regarded as a legendary beauty by the underclass girls. I wonder what "he" regarded me as...

It felt truly good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2: Me and Him

_Chapter Two: Me and Him:_

* * *

Monday:

"So do you have tennis practice Sunday.?" I asked hoping that he didn't. I hadn't really gotten to spend anytime with him in the whole month since I've gotten back.

"Um... Let me think... What the date for that day.?" He questioned.

I found this a tad odd but answer in a mono-tone, "The twenty-seventh."

"Oh then no why.?"

"Just because Nina was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere that day..."

"Sounds good. I know just the perfect place. Meet me at the train stop at 11 okay.?" I simply nod but inside I was jumping for joy.!

"What is this.?" Say's a mysterious manly voice.

"Sounds like a date." Say's a more feminine voice. Then I hear a giggle. To this I turn around and find the cute couple standing before me.

"Well...?" Kaji asks, "Is it.?"

"Of course," My love replies flatly Even thought it wasn't said with much enthusiasm it made me blush. The sound of his voice always does.

* * *

Sunday:

After dieing of anticipation all week the alarm clock finally rang. Waking me up from a sweet Hiroki filled dream. I hurry took a shower, changed, eat breakfast and ran towards the train station. Which was quiet stupid of me considering I could've used magic to transport myself there.

Once I arrive I finding him in the frenzy of people trying to get there from her to there.. Only he isn't one those people. He was the one standing calmly and casually. Looking handsome in a black v-neck, with white skinny jeans, and black and white Vans.

"Hiroki.!" I yell at last after dieing to say it the moment I saw him.

A smile flashes across his face as I make my way towards him. One of his famous smiles that just make me want to melt in his arms. As I continue I feel as if though magic were making me float because I got to him in an exceptional time. Even in the sea of kids. He grabs me off of cloud nine and teasingly asks, "What took you so long.?"

He didn't even give a second to reply because instantly we were already locked in a kiss. After that I was left dumbfounded. But he said, well more like asked, "Shall we get going."

Which made me bring up the question, "Just where the heck are we going.?"

As I said that a smirk appeared upon his perfect face. All he told me was, "You'll see," and that sent butterflies astray in my stomach.

We walked threw the station and then boarded a train -obviously. After a few stops I looked out the window and saw a GIGANTIC Ferris wheel. I stayed staring upon it breathlessly. Wondering and hoping that that's where we would be going. Then almost as if he could read my mind he began to speak, "Well I guess the surprise just gave itself away."

"Do you mean we actually get to go to where that Ferris wheel is.?" I asked with a sense of childlike wonder bottleneck up inside me. But then a new wonder came. And this wonder happened to have been said out loud. "But wait I barley asked you today if you wanted to do something... How did you arrange all this on such short notice.?"

"Well you caught me. I had these tickets weeks ago. Ayu told me that you've been mentioning that you wanted to go out sometime soon with me. I know that we should do it a day I didn't have practice but didn't know where. Then in an instantly I knew the place. Do you remember it.?" I look closely at the Ferris wheel and let out a big gasp. For it was the same place I had to bail on the date I had with Him, Ayu, and Kanji. -Well double date. I drop my head in embarrassment.

He laughs quietly and says, "Like that you look so adorable. Anyways I though you'd remember. We have some bad memories associated with this place so I figured we should make some good ones. If not were due to hate amusement parks forever and there's no amusement in that no pun intended." He lifts up my head and flashes me an honest to goodness smile that makes me believe that we WILL have a good time.

Two stops later we get of the train. We walk a little thru town and then I see it. The giant Ferris wheel looks even BIGGER and I race towards the entrance. Hiroki trailing right behind me. I noticed and slowed down waiting for him to catch up. Once he reached me our hands became intertwined and we continued walking into the park.

He was right nothing but sad memories came flooding back once we got INSIDE inside the park. I even saw the exact mini-bouquets stand from the last time. The exact spot were I broke out into tears. But as Hiroki said I tried not to remember the bad memories and focus one trying to make nothing but new good ones.

The sun was about to set and we had already gone on almost all the rides. "We only have a few options left," He said sweetly, "There is; the haunted house, the white roller coaster, and the Ferris wheel." I had already picked my option the moment we got there and now seemed like the perfect time to go on it.

"Nina wants to ride the Ferris Wheel.!" I said practically yelling. He gulp as we both looked up at the same time. The I automatically remembered that he was horrified of heights. At this remembrance I instinctively said, "Never mind don't worry if you don't want to we don't have to."

I guess my voice lingered of disappointment because he then said, "No. No it's okay I wanted to bring you here so you can have. And so I can have fun with you. So lets do just that... Have fun." Knowing that I had a smile that just wouldn't fade.

We waited in line for about five minutes and then got onto my favorite color -pink- carriage. We rode all the way to the top and enjoyed the view. It remind me of the last time especially with him staring only at ME... Again. I guess he still wasn't fully accustomed to the heights after three years. One day I'll ask Yuta to teach me that floating spell.

The only difference from this time and the last was that I decided to get close to him. I took in his delicious smell. He turned and faced me then he embraced me in his long arms and said, "Words can't explain how much I missed you."

I felt myself blushing like crazy and becoming blurry eyed until I finally said, "Me to those three years felt like an eternity.!" He lifted my chin. I was staring directly into his chocolate brown eyes. Without any hesitation he kissed me. I didn't bother to resist -because that's what I had been hoping would happen anyways- and kissed him back.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect. We were in the most beautiful of places, the sun was just beginning to set hitting the inside of the carriage perfectly and we were together. All was well when all of a sudden my phone rang. It totally killed our perfect moment. So I picked up the phone not bother to look at the caller I.D because either way I was already anger at who ever it might have been. I answered with a very rude, "HELLO.?".

"Nina.? Are you... Sniffle, busy right now.?... Sniffle." It turned out to be Ayu Dear and she was... crying.?

"Oh, no I'm not busy. Well not with anything big. Anyways, what's wrong.?" I replied casually. Hiroki had been kissing my neck but when he looked up as I said that and gave me a inquisitive look. Guess I shouldn't have said that I wasn't busy because honestly I had never felt busier in my life. But my best friend was crying and that was BIG.

"OH NINA.! IT'S JUST HORRIBLE.! PLEASE COME. LIKE RIGHT NOW.!" As she was saying this her cries turned into sobs.

"Ummm..." I pondered looking down at Hiroki who was STILL kissing my neck. I felt bad but I had to go. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay.?" And with that I hung up.

When he heard my last sentence he got up and then looked down on me. "Nina's VERY sorry Hiroki but Ayu Dear needs me." I looked up to see him and he looked very dis-pleased with me but it couldn't be help. Ayu needed me. She was always there when I needed her so this is the least I could do. "Please, forgive me.!" I pleaded and gave him my best 'innocent how-could-you-stay-mad-at-me puppy dog face.'

After a while of 'the look' he gave in and said, "Okay but you owe me."

"Yes Nina does." I kissed him on the cheek and teleported myself out of the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bucket Full of Issues

_Chapter Three: The Bucket Full of Issues:_

* * *

I get to Ayu's house take my shoes off and run upstairs to her room. I look around and spot her on her bed staring at a photo of Kanji. She looks up at me teary-eyed and everything. She automatically charges toward me clutches onto my shirt. I had NEVER in the five years of knowing Ayu seen her like this. She continues crying but manages to say, "Nina.! You came I'm so sorry, but I need you.!"

"... Yeah..." Not knowing what to say to her because usually I'm the one in this situation. Not vise-versa. "Ummm... Well what's the problem.?" I ask. It got it felt weird having Ayu cling to me like this so I use magic to get us onto her bed so we can sit.

"Sniffle... Its horrible... Sniffle... Kaji... Sniffle... Broke-up with me... Whaaaaa..." And she begins sobbing her heart out. But I can't blame her if Hiroki were to ever break up with me -knock on wood- I just wouldn't be able to deal with the heart ache.

"Oh Ayu Dear that's just awful. But why.? What exactly happen.?" I inquire.

"I don't know Nina. I honestly don't. We were just sitting there on the bench at the park. Enjoying the weather. It was completely silent. I felt a strange vibe coming from him but since we weren't talking I couldn't really ask.

"He finally broke the silence by saying, 'Ayu. I'm sorry but it's over.' I thought he was just playing and so I laughed. Then I told him, 'Not funny Kaji.' To that he replied 'Its not a joke so it's not meant to be.' He looked at me with such cold eyes.

"I started to cry by then. I grabbed on to his arm and said, 'Kaji you have to be kidding...' He simply shook me off. 'But why.? I love you... I'm nothing without you.' I kept persisting but he only told me, 'I just don't love you how I used to. I'm in love with somebody else. And if I continue seeing you I'll only be leading you on more. That's not at all what I want to do. I'm sorry Ayu. But we'll still always be friends.'

"After that I yelled at him, 'YOU JERK I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL.!' Even though that's not what I wanted. Not in a long shot. But I couldn't help it. Then I stood up and ran away. But he didn't try to stop me nor did he come after me..."

By then I was left speechless I knew Kaji had a mean-ish bad boy side to him but I didn't know he could be this heart-less. I didn't know what in the world to tell her. I rummaged my brain a little. But then it hit me. Kaji doesn't do anything without a clear motivation. So maybe he was just going through something.

I decided to share this with Ayu. "Ayu, Nina doesn't like seeing you like this. I know you really love Kaji. And I'm sure her really loves you to. But what if he's just going through something and doesn't want you to get involve. Knowing Kaji that's probably it because Kaji always has a good reason for everything." I try to say cheerfully.

"Yea. That reason being that he no longer loves me and loves someone else."

I have to admit what she said threw my inspirational speech back a bit. But I wasn't just going to sit there while my best friend was still crying. So I told her, "No because he's loved you since sixth grade. And just the other day he loved you so why would his feelings change so fast.? You know why.?" She shook her head in response to my question. "Its because his feelings haven't changed. Not a bit.! So you know what I'll do.?" She shook her head again. "Well I'm going to have a talk with that boy... What was his name again.?" I said in a funny tone.

This made her giggle a bit before trying to say, "Ka..."

But I was already cutting her off. "Kaji oh yes. That was that boy's name. Anyway I'll have a talk with him and you guys will be a couple by tomorrow. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it okay.?"

"Okay Nina. I really hope so..." She replied. Her tear's almost fully dried up.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes except for the occasional sniffle from Ayu. But finally she breaks the silence stares straight at me with her gray orbs and asks, "So Nina... What were you really doing when I called you.?"

I blush in remembrance of what I was doing with Hiroki. What should I tell her.? That I was literally in the middle of making out with Hiroki.? No that sounds weird and rude.! Hmm... Oh I know, "I was reading a comic that Hiroki let me borrow. So really nothing." I say shyly.

She raised an eyebrow towards me. "I digress it sounded as if though you were in the middle of something... Are you positive that that's ALL you were doing.?..."

"Aha really.? It did.?" I laugh awkwardly. "Well I was in the middle of... cooking misao soup. OH.! Come to think of it I left the burner on... I should go," I lied, "sorry.! But don't worry I won't forget to ask Kanji what's the deal. Okay.? Well bye.!"

She nodded and with that I quickly transported myself out of her room. I had to or she wouldn't continued ask me what I had been doing. And I WAS NOT.! I repeat NOT going to tell her I had been with my boyfriend when she was all sad and depressed about her boyfriend breaking up with her. No wwwwaaaayyyyy.!

* * *

Once I got home I quickly picked up my phone and called Hiroki. "Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring." I began to worry because the phone continued to ring. Usually he answers after the second ring. What if he really is mad that I bailed on him for a SECOND time and in the same place.

After a few more rings I heard his voice. "Hello." That excited me and I was right about to reply when the voice continued by saying, "Sorry I missed your ca..." I sadly hung up. Only voice-mail. I guess maybe he was mad at me.

"Ugh," I say letting out a long sigh afterwords. Well now I have to call Kaji I guess...

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Hello." A male voice answered. I didn't want to take the chance of almost talking to a voice mail box voice again so I waited. "Hello.. May I ask who's calling." The male voice said again.

Now I was sure that it was Kaji. So I finally said, "Hey Kaji.! It's Nina."

"Oh hi Nina.! What's Up.?" He said cheerfully.

"Yea Hi. And nothing much. It's just that I just came back from Ayu's house and she told me the strangest thing."

"Oh yea.? What was it about.?" he questioned all casual as if he didn't know... Pathetic.!

"Oh, well just that you broke-up with her because you love another girl. Aha funny right..?" He stayed quiet. "Kaji your not seriously not in love with her any more right.?"

"Well... About that... Nina... You and I have to talk."

"Okay Nina's listening..." I said rude-ishly.

"Well... Not here. I have to tell you in person. Meet me near the bench at the park tomorrow after school. Please don't tell Ayu... Don't tell anyone okay.? Not even Hiroki. Got it.?" He didn't even wait for me to respond 'yes or no' before he hung-up.

Hmm... Odd. I yawn and look over to the clock. 9:10 pm, I guess running all over the amusement park really wore me out. I know its still early but I should get some sleep. Who knows what kind of day a waits me tomorrow...

* * *

"Beebeebeep. Beebeebeep. Beebeebeep." I reach around to find the alarm clock. I hurry to turn it off because it gets REALLY annoying after a while. Hey the sun isn't even up... I did it.! I actually woke up early. I hurry -not that I was in a rush today- took a shower, brushed my teeth. Then fumbled with my school uniform. I was getting the hang of it but also still having trouble with it. After I managed to get it on I put my longish hair up into two pig-tails and went down stairs.

"Nina.! What a surprise, that your up so early.! Are you feeling okay.?" Worries my home stay mom. I knew somebody would worry.

"Yea Nina's fines she just went to sleep really early and was able to wake up early. What's for breakfast.?"

"If you say so... And about breakfast I was just about to start making it. How does pancakes with chocolate chips sound.?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yum.! Pancakes with chocolate chips sound mouth watering." We both laugh because I had just made the funniest face.

"Okay they'll be ready in a few minutes."

"But I want them NOW.!"

"Nina dear cooking takes patience."

I let out an ugh. Then I look at the cooking book. I remember that at Eltoria Tess and I took a cooking class. There was a spell that showed us how to instantly make something out of a picture. So I took out my PC and located the spell. In an instant there were twenty pancakes piled up.

"Nina.! You really did get better at magic.!"

"Aha. Of course Nina did study there for three years." Then I grab one and begin chopping away. After half an hour Ayu passes by my house. Her eyes were still puffy but she looked a tad bit better. My mama invited her in for some breakfast but she kindly refused.

On our way she asked, "So did you call Kaji last night."

"Yea..." I remembered our conversation. Then I also remembered that I wasn't suppose to tell her about the last part. Which was most of the conversation, so instead I saved myself by saying, "He didn't answer though."

Here expression went from okay to worse.! I hated lying to her but I just couldn't tell her what I was going to do... Just yet anyways.

We arrived at school fifteen minutes before the bell rang. Somehow the whole school had found out about Ayu and Kaji's break-up. And the rumors were worse then the actually story. They made Ayu sound like an obsessive chick from the soap operas Mama and Rio watch while I'm at school.

While walking through he halls Ayu heard all this stuff and looked like she was about to cry again. I didn't want to see her like that again so instead I casted a spell on everyone -even though I hated using my magic on humans- and made them talk about the new worst teen-pop singer Rebecca Black. This made Ayu a little better.

We got to class and I took my seat near the window. And Ayu took the one right next to me. We were the only two in class so nothing big was happening. Then the door slides open and the person who opened it was Kaji. Talk about bad lucky. He glanced over to where Ayu and I were and then took his seat. He didn't bother even saying hello. This made Ayu rush out of the class room crying. I followed her into the girls bathroom.

I checked all the stalls and then put a spell on the door so that nobody would or could come into the bathroom. "You see he doesn't care about me at all.!" She sobbed.

"Yes he does.!" I exclaimed. "Maybe he's just scared of showing it.! Just please stop crying Ayu. Or you'll make Nina cry.!" I said beginning to tear up.

"Oh Nina it's just so painfully. I really loved him..."

"I know but it won't be for long okay.?" She only nods. After a few more seconds of loud sobs she quiets down. "Come now lets clean your face." I got a dry towel and cleaned her face. Then I used magic to get rid of the puffiness and redness around her eyes. Making it seem as if she had never cried a tear.

The bell rang and we headed towards class. I saw Hiroki already seated and figured I wouldn't have a chance to talk to him until after class.

* * *

Blah. Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Is all I heard from the teacher during class. I was so fixated on Hiroki. I had passed him a note but he just brushed it a side as it was nothing. Was he really mad at me.?

"." Finally the bell had rang. I went up to Hiroki and was about to tell him something when he walked away. I knew he had seen me and he WAS trying to avoid me. This almost brought me to tears.

So I decided to run after him. I finally caught up to him. "Hiroki.! What are you mad at me now.?" He stared down at me with cold eyes. They gave me the chills. "What did Nina do anyways...?"

"Don't act all innocent. You leave me to be with Kaji.! Your such an... ugh... Nina. I mean I knew you liked him but you didn't have to go and do that.!" He says in an angry tone.

"What did Nina do with Kaji.?" I said almost yelling.

"You know what you did. Kaji told me all about it. He's such a good friend. Unlike you who's the worst friend and girlfriend wise.!" He actually does yell.

I shake my head... "Hiroki I don't understand what your talking about. I haven't even talked to Kaji other then last night... WAIT I don't mean it like that.! I called him to ask why he had broken up with Ayu... And that's IT.!" he stared at me in disbelief.

"Prove it."

"How..?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Hmm..." Then I occurred to me a magic spell. "Hey what about a spell that makes me not lie.?"

"How do I know it'll be the real deal.?"

"Because I'll do the spell right in front of you okay.? Plus if I lie the spell hits me with a wooden mallet.!"

"Fine." So I find the spell. Put in a choco ball. And then gulp it down.

"Okay now ask me anything."

"What did you do last night after you left the carriage.?"

"Well Nina transported herself to Ayu's house and talked to her about why she was crying. After our talk Nina transported herself home. Tried to call you. Which by the way you didn't answer. And last called Kaji to get him to explain the Ayu thing."

"And then...?" Gosh what more did he want.?

"And then I went to sleep." I said finally finishing the interrogation. But then a question popped into my head. "Since twenty questions is now over I have a few question for myself... Why didn't you answer when I called you.? And just what exactly did Kaji tell you I was doing."

He sighed and began by saying, "Kaji had called me, probably during the time you tried to call, to tell me you were trying to come on to him. I told him this couldn't be true but he then said that you said that you had liked him for a while. I knew you had liked him but didn't think you still did. So I told him he was lying. After a long while of fighting he said, 'Well look who's calling. Nina. See what I mean.?' and this left me shocked.

"He put me on hold for a little and then he got back. He then said, 'Well dude I think it's time for you to dump that chick. Before she dumps you. She just told me that she was getting tired of you and was going to dump you for me. I told her not to since you were my best friend and all but she said she didn't care.' So it got me a tad mad you know.?" By the end of all this I was bubbling with anger.!

"HOW COULD HE.! RAWR.!" He looked at me scared.

"Its okay I'm not mad anymore. I know the truth." The he grabbed me. Hugged me and finally kissed me. The he told me, "You still owe me for bailing yesterday."

"Yea. Hee hee. I'll make it up to you later. Okay promise.!" He kissed me once more and then he left for tennis preactice.

* * *

All my anger was almost gone as I headed home. But then I passed by the park and saw a little devil near the park bench. Remembering that we had to have a little chat to day.

He spotted me and yelled, "Nina.! I'm over here.!" Grr... I guess I have to for Ayu Dear. So I walk toward him. For some reason right when I get to him he hugs me. I try and push him away but he's persistent.

"Kaji let go of me.! What if someone sees us.?" I say still trying to get him off of me.

"I don't care I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I have for a while now."

"No you don't its Ayu Dear that you love not Nina. Take it back.!" I yell punching his chest so that he would let me go.

"I won't take it back. I loved Ayu in the past. But I believe you are my future."

"Shut-up.! LET GO OFF ME. Please.! Nina's telling you that your confused. That you love Ayu. So stop this please. Either way you know that Nina loves Hiroki. That's not going to change.!"

"Not even with this.?" He lifts up my chin and presses his lips against mine. I use all my power to try and try to get him off of me. But he's strong. So I finally it comes to using magic against him. Absent-mind I use the first and easiest spell which was I think some kind of firecracker.

It hit him with a slight 'boom" and ends up on the floor knocked out. I felt semi-bad for him so I cast a spell on him to get him home and into his bed. To shaken up myself to walk the rest of the way home I teleport myself there.

I hit my bed as soon as I get home. I touch my lips. How could Kaji be so ruthless.? He doesn't love me I'm sure of it. But ugh why did he kiss me.? How will I explain this to Hiroki... What about Ayu. She'd kill me...

Ugh. WHY.? WHY.? WHY Kaji.? I honestly HATE you now... I just don't know what to do. Hmm... I should close my eyes just for a second. Yea, yea. That will help me think. Yea, yea...


End file.
